1. Field:
The subject invention is in the field of grass cutting equipment and apparatus. Specifically, it is in the field of such equipment which is termed trimmers and incorporates a rotating disk or one or more filaments rotating in a plane to cut the grass. More specifically, the invention relates to the features of such trimmers which help a user to trim grass at a desired and even height, particularly grass growing from surfaces which are steeply sloped or vertical.
2. Prior Art:
Various prior art grass trimmers are found in the U.S. Patents listed below:
______________________________________ Re. 34,815 ______________________________________ 2,708,335 2,791,082 2,708,819 3,031,830 2,718,742 3,221,481 2,718,743 3,656,555 2,759,319 5,226,486 ______________________________________
The trimmers in these patents are of the type termed edgers and are intended for use along the edges of walks such that various tabs, guides and the like control the position of the cutting plane relative to the edge of the walk. These edgers are not useful in trimming grass which is growing from steeply sloped or vertical surfaces which form the edges of a garden bed, for example.
Grass trimmers intended primarily for use on grass growing on relatively level ground are also prior art to the subject invention. Achieving a desired and even height of cut with these trimmers is greatly facilitated by contact between the hub of the rotating cutter [blade or filament(s)] and the grass being trimmed. These trimmers can be used to trim grass growing from a steeply sloped or vertical surface by manipulating the trimmer so that the axis of rotation of the cutting element is essentially normal to the sloped or vertical surface. However, this manipulation is difficult and cumbersome and, for surfaces not higher than half the diameter of the cutting element, the benefit of contact between the cutting element hub and the grass being cut is not available since the hub cannot touch the grass being trimmed. Also, when trimming lawn edges which border gardens, care must be taken to bring the cutting element(s) close to the surface of the garden without allowing the cutting elements to strike the garden surface because such striking causes undue wear of the elements. Prior art edgers have no feature which facilitate cutting close to the garden surface. Further, when using prior art edgers to trim lawn edges bordering gardens the user must either stand in the garden or, if standing on the lawn, lean and/or reach rather awkwardly to hold the trimming elements appropriately relative to the edge being trimmed.
Accordingly, the primary objective of the subject invention is to provide a grass trimmer that is specially adapted to trimming edges of lawns bordering gardens, particularly when the height of the edges are less than half the diameter of the cutting element of the trimmer. Secondary objectives are that the trimmer facilitate cutting close to the lawn edge and garden surface and allow facile use of the trimmer by a user standing on the lawn.